


I know your weakness

by titaniumsansa



Series: A Softer World [2]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: A softer world - Freeform, Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Oneshot, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Snaibsel, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 07:43:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11869746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/titaniumsansa/pseuds/titaniumsansa
Summary: Artemis tells Zatanna that she knows her weakness. fluff ensues.





	I know your weakness

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sunkelles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunkelles/gifts).



> I do not own anything.   
> the prompt for this chapter is "I know your weakness. It’s kisses. You are doomed. (Don’t worry. We’re all doomed eventually.)"

“With her easy takedown of several high profile villains this week, Zatanna Zatara is in the spotlight. She has many people wondering if she has any weaknesses at all. Still, it’s nice to know Zatanna Zatara and the Justice League are keeping us safe. Back to you in the studio,” the reporter on TV says with a smile. Artemis looks to her girlfriend, checking on the bread in the oven. The TV is loud enough Zatanna can hear it from the other room and Artemis decides to say something.

“I know your weakness,” Artemis says casually, and Zatanna looks at her.

“What is it?” Zatanna asks, walking out of the kitchen and into the living room.

“Kisses,” Artemis says matter-of-factly and Zatanna sits next to her on the couch.

“Is that so?” Zatanna wonders, and Artemis laughs.

“Yup. You’re doomed,” Artemis says and leans in to kiss her. It’s short and sweet and Artemis is pretty sure Zatanna’s lipstick transferred over, but she doesn’t mind.

“Don’t worry, we’re all doomed eventually,” Artemis says and Zatanna rolls her eyes before she leans in to kiss her again. Zatanna’s pretty sure they have the same weakness.


End file.
